warpiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel
Duel Duel is where you compete with other players for a place in the rankings. You can use up to 7 Ships to challenge other players, combine them to your liking and use it to defeat your opponents. Duel Stamina is used every time you battle or revenge in Duel. 1 Stamina will replenish every 6 hours but can be filled up by using 100 Gems and Duel Stamina Recovery Potions. Each time your account level ups, your Stamina will be filled to the maximum amount. Preparation In Duel, you will meet other players and do battles with them. Duel will be accessible after clearing quests 1-10 of the main story. Participating in these battles may earn you Duel points, medal points and awesome rewards. Winning in Duel will earn you Medal points, and with these Medal Points you can exchange them for lots of important and rare items. Like the usual quest battles, before beginning the PvP battles, you can arrange the ships and pirates to be deployed. However, you are unable to use support from friends or other players. Also, you can deploy up to a maximum of 7 ships only. Opponent Selection Opponents in PvP will be matched randomly. If you want to change your opponent, just tap on the "Find Next" button. A specific amount of Gold is consumed whenever you change your opponent. When you tap the "Battle!" button, you will use 1 BP (Battle Point) and the battle will commence. Opponent's fleet strength & points obtainable To the right of the "Battle!" button, the opponent's fleet strength, the points you can earn from the battle and medal points are shown. Use these references when you're deciding which opponent to do battle with. The difference between your fleet strength versus your opponent's can affect the points earned. Defense Up You can set your own ships that will be on the defense when other players challenge you in PvP. You can only use up to 7 ships during defense. Point Exchange You can exchange for a lot of essential items with the medal points you earn from PvP battles. The lineup of items exchangeable will be updated at a certain time everyday. Logs >A history of all attacks and defenses you made during the PvP period. Attack Logs These logs shows the results of the battles you have initiated against other players' fleets. Tap on the opponent’s name to view their details. Defense Logs This shows the results of the battles other players have initiated against your fleet. Tap on the opponent’s name to view their details. You can also challenge the opponents who have attacked you. Rankings Rankings are determined according to the Duel Points gained in Duel. At a given date and time, accumulation of Duel points will be closed, and all rewards in accordance to the rankings will be provided. Duel rankings and rewards can be checked by tapping these buttons on your screen: Go to Duel > Ranking > Choose Ranking Type > Duel Points > Ranking Rewards, where it will be indicated when the rankings have stopped being recorded after the time limit, and rankings have been decided. Once your ranking is determined, you will be given rewards according to your rank. Also, after the time period is reset, the next period of ranking begins.